transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Defcon hunts Sunder
Deep Space - Subplanar The endless void of space stretches all around you, glittering with a backdrop of stars... Sweepcraft is out in space, doing some patrolling. Of late, his Hunt targets have not seen fit to poke their noses out of Autobot City without a lot of Backup. So, he sees if suitable prey can be taken out in the far reaches of the Galaxy. At the very least, the FTL run will be good for his engines, and if he sees anything anomalous, he can report it. Defcon silently creeps around an asteroid belt, running with most of his systems powered down and engines off... ...drifting through space. His exterior sensors pick up a target, almost right on time. It's amazing what sort of informations Swindle will give when his own aft is on the line. The bounty hunter powers up his systems, shooting straight towards Sunder. <> The Sweepcraft does not power down. Instead, it streaks towards Defcon, having pinpointed the Autobot at about the same time as the Autobot had detected him. Well, after all, he does have Enhanced Senses. <> the Sweep shortranges back incredulously, <> The Soapdish opens fire with his disruptors on the Autobot Bounty Hunter. Sunder strikes Defcon with disruptor. The incoming fire does little but streak up the front of his craft a bit, nothing more. Defcon brings his targeting and weapon systems online instantaneously, reaching a targeting vector just as fast. <> Sunder evades Defcon's electricity attack. The Sweepcraft deftly evades the Bounty Hunter's weapon blast. <> The Sweep aims his machine guns at the Autobot, intending to fill him full of lead, or whatever's in Decepticon rounds these days. Sunder Strikes Defcon with ballistics. Defcon is struck once again, but the damage isn't anything he hasn't seen before. A small plume of smoke trails off his rear until systems finishes patching up the slight hole. <> The bounty hunter's systems power up to full, and the front of his craft glows a bright orange; the ship even shudders a little when it discharges an orange round of plasma at Sunder. Defcon strikes you with Cannon ::Medium Yield:: Sweepcraft is suddenly hit by a blast of plasma! It's a heavy hit, but not unrecoverable damage. <> he sneers back, <> The Sweepcraft powers up his own plasma cannons, and fires. Space-barbecued Autobot, anyone? Sunder strikes Defcon with plasma. Defcon manages to evade most of the fire, but is still scorched with some of the attack. <> His rear mounted blasters target and fire off a volley of fire as the starfighter turns around. Sunder evades Defcon's Return Fire attack. Sweepcraft is unimpressed. <> And if to emphasize his point, the Sweep charges at Defcon, barreling towards him like a soapdishy Ramjet. Sunder strikes Defcon with ram. Defcon is hit, sent end over end spiraling throughout the area... ...but quickly uses his gravs to fluctuate and readjust. <> The missile pods from under his wings fire forth, each tip popping open and firing off three to four more projectiles towards Sunder. Defcon strikes Sunder with Cluster Missiles! The Sweepcraft appears to split open as the missiles strike him. Sunder is transforming, and as he does so, he lashes out with his talons. <> he counters, baring his fangs at Defcon, <> Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder strikes Defcon with talon swipe. Defcon likewise transforms mid strike, coming to bear Sunder face to face. He utilizes the range to send a couple of strikes towards the Sweep. <> The bounty hunter let's fly with his assault. The Starfighter pulls into view, quickly folding in upon itself to reveal Defcon! Sunder evades Defcon's Barrage of Blows! attack. <> Sunder retorts, pulling back to avoid the blows. His headcannon lights up eerily in purple. <> The Uppity Sweep's headcannon discharges. Sunder strikes Defcon with Headcannon blast. Defcon allows the head cannon to strike him, he just didn't think it'd have quite as much kick! But the bounty hunter places his feet upon the sweeper and kicks backwards, aiming his right arm at Sunder... ...along with it his mounted blaster. <> Defcon strikes Sunder with Blaster Fire! for 9 points of damage. Sunder finds himself being knocked backwards, and then gets hit by Defcon's headcannon, before his antigravs can correct his backwards motion. <> he snarls back, then reaches out towards the Autobot with his claws. Deadly acid begins dripping from the tips, and although Sunder is protected from its effects, if it gets into Defcon's armor, it will eat away at it slowly. Sunder strikes Defcon with Acid Claws. Defcon is stricken with the one attack he told himself he'd have to dodge. <> is all he manages to let out, before targeting him with his head mounted cannon. It *VVVRRRMMMS* audibly before glowing to a faint yellow, discharging. Sunder evades Defcon's 0.0000000001 of full power! attack. Sunder knows an imminent headcannon blast when he sees one. So naturally, he quickly dodges, rising above his target with his antigravs. Then he dives at Defcon, fangs bared in a snarl that can't be heard in the void of space. The jaws are agape as the Sweep attacks. Suddenly the jaws go *SNAP*... Sunder strikes Defcon with bite. Defcon is bitten by the sweep, he just hopes this particular one has had it's shots. He raises his hand and smacks away at Sunder, <> Sunder evades Defcon's Backhand Pimp Slap! attack. The Sweep releases his grip to evade the slap. Well, since this is a duel of sorts, Sunder retorts with a backhander of his own. And yes, Sunder has had all his shots. Sunder strikes Defcon with *slap* "I DEEEEMAAAAAAND SATISFACTION!". Defcon blocks the attack, with his face! Reeling from the attack, the bounty hunter utilizes his antigravs to float closer towards the Sweeper. <> Defcon aims a right jab towards the Sweep's faceplate, a left hook, then a headbutt is intended to follow for the finisher. Defcon strikes Sunder with 1,2,3 Combo! For Truth, Justice, and the Autobot way! The Sweep isn't out of it yet! Growling savagely in Battle-rage, although the growls cannot be heard in space, the Sweep lunges at Defcon with talons fully bared. <> the Sweep shortranges, then lashes out wildly, like a Sweep Possessed. Sunder strikes Defcon with evisceration. The pink claws of death rack upon his chest plate, sending him spiraling backwards. Defcon runs a hand along the grooves on his chest, faint blue electricity sparking from the wounds. His visage grows darker, much darker than usual. The bounty hunter looks back up at Sunder, his head cannon already powering up. <> The ever familiar *VVVRRRMMM* accompanies the weapon's barrell powering up, it's color going from yellow to orange... ...sort of like the USA's threat level chart! In the meanwhile, he simply fires off some shots from his blaster battle-rifle. Defcon strikes Sunder with Battle-rifle Fire. At such close range, the Sweep is unable to dodge. Lashing out frantically as he's blasted, he tries to kick Defcon. When he recovers from the attack, he's certain his targeting computer has been damaged. Defcon evades Sunder's kick. Defcon manages to dodge the kick somehows, his anti-gravs 'kicking' in at the last moment; moving him sideways. The Sweep isn't as talkative as before, maybe Defcon was closer to ending his existence than he thought? Without further ado, the bounty hunter unleashes his full arsenal at Sunder. Laser blasts, maximum head cannon yield, and his right arm's mounted blaster fire. Surely the Sweep cannot dodge /all/ of them! Defcon strikes Sunder with Full Arsenal! Sunder tries to get out of the way, but in dodging the arm blaster, he puts himself right in the path of the headcannon. If he'd been in an atmosphere, Defcon would have heard an unearthly yelp from the Sweep. Damage is apparent on the Sweep's shoulder and one of his wings, which sparks intermittently. The enraged Sunder is totally consumed in Battle-hunger now, lashing out blindly with his talons in an attempt to bring his prey down. Sunder strikes Defcon with Pink Claws! The talons find their mark, but just barely scratch the plating and paint on Defcon's shoulder armor. The bounty hunter spins around, aiming a back hand towards Sunder. <> Defcon strikes Sunder with Backhand! Sunder is dazed by the backhander. He shakes his head mometarily, and realizes that he cannot continue this battle. He's hurting, and low on energon. <> Sunder hisses <> So Sunder retreats. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Sunder retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Defcon just stares at Sunder retreating, a smug grin washing over his face. <> Just who the hell Defcon is talking to? It's anyone's guess.